


Little Moments

by riri_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Haikyuu, Romance, Scenarios, haikyuu imagines, haikyuu oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riri_writes/pseuds/riri_writes
Summary: It is in the little moments spent with Sugawara Koushi that makes all the time spent with him seem even more precious.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Little Moments

The stars in the night sky always seemed to grow brighter when he was by your side. He had a soft smile, kind eyes, an easy laugh, that made all your worries dissipate, and everything else seemed to grow dull in his radiance. But the stars, they always twinkled a little more when he was around you. As if they too acknowledged the illumination that Sugawara Koushi could provide, considered him as one of their own, as they burned in their own separate orbits millions of light-years away. 

You let out a breath and inhaled deeply. His arms around you were warm, and at this moment, the only thing that could possibly ruin it was its impending end. If you could keep his arms around you forever, you would. But ever considerate, leaving a kiss on your cheek, Suga beckoned you to stand up to leave. It was already late. Time with Suga often felt like nothing at all. 

But walking hand in hand, as you went on your way home with his thumb softly tracing circles on your own, time contradicted itself and slowed almost to a stop. The warmth emanating from his hand, the crinkles of his eyes as he looked down to smile at you, and the tender kiss he left on your temple seemed to happen in slow motion. Like all good things, it had to come to an end. Your only consolation was that there were going to be more evenings spent with him, more moments to be had, and more memories to be made. 

He waved goodbye as you got into your house, and when you were inside your room, you already wished for tomorrow to come so you could see him again. For you, morning could not come sooner.


End file.
